Frozen Blossom, engl Version
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo and now newly elected Senator, takes her first steps on the senats' political floor. She falls in love, but the lucky one is not Anakin Skywalker! Chapter 6 is already up, April, 25th 2013!
1. Summery and cast

**Frozen Blossom**

A translation from a former German fan fic

* * *

_**Personae dramatis:**_

Senator Padme Amidala

Supreme Chancellor Cos Palpatine

Padawan Anakin Skywalker

Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi

Advisor Sate Pestage

Advisor Kinman Doriana

Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan

Jedi master Yoda

Jedi master Mace Windu

Senator Fang Zar

The Naberrie family

Mas Amedda

Governor Wilhuff Tarkin

…and many, many more….

* * *

Set between Epi I and II:

The former Queen Amidala is elected for the job as sectorial Senator of Naboo. Taking her first steps in the rotunda of the senate she gets attracted to a charismatic man she has known for years. Falling in love for Palpatine she tries to cover up her feelings, but fails completely.

On the other hand Anakin Skywalker once again steps into her life, bringing it to confusion. Anakin, absolutely a teen, is fixated on her but doesn't win her heart.

Although being perfect on his schedule for his plans to bring down the republic and restore the order of the Sith, Palpatine and his alter ego Sidious find themselves confronted by the most intensively feeling: love.

A feeling that can destroy everything…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: Illumination**

Just now there had been days she hardly found a liking in her senatorial robes. Everything felt so new, so strange, unbelievable.

For sure, while being the Queen of Naboo she had worn robes much heavier than these ones…

It had been two months since she had been elected as Senator for Naboo, but just now she stepped onto the stages of politics since the vacations, the senate hold every year for a few weeks, had come to an end. A new season had just begun. She had used the last few weeks for getting known to her duties and the senatorial behaviours and a brief brain storming on the "Who is who" of Coruscants High Society. Both, senatorial and civilian society.

Now she seemed to be ready for the political floor, to any fight within the senats' rotunda.

High up in Republica 500 were her quarters, expensive decorated in the most exclusive area on the planet. Even the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Cos Palpatine, had his quarters here, just a few stores above her. He had been a good friend, advisor and a teacher to her over the years, also after she quit her reign as Queen of their home planet a few years ago. But they hadn't seen or meet each other for years…; the last time had been when she was sitting in the formal ceremony giving her crone to the princess after two full terms of reign.

In those days she didn't know exactly what she would do, but when the new elected Queen Jamilia offered her a job as secretary in her council, Padme Amidala of course accepted it at once. Und then, suddenly, the job as Senator of Naboo got vacant…

Her formally servants did serve her now as guards and advisors. A perfect staff around her, to her opinion, as she needed her office running smoothly and her daily duties managed.

Padme took a deep breath, filled her lungs with freshly cleaned air, concentrating on her first appointment in her career as senator. An assigned appointment, every new senator has to get through: The first call in the Chancellor's Office. Indeed she knew Palpatine for quite a long time, but standing now in front of him as a senator, was something new and made her feel nervous.

In company with her guards, servants, she entered the Chancellor's reception area and checked the fit of her gown and her hairstyle for a very last time…she wanted…, no, she had to make a good impression unconditionally.

_Calm down! He knows you for many, many years. __Having now this kind of official appointment with him, is thanks to the protocol. It isn't so you want to make a totally faux pas, is it? __A desaster?_

A middle aged male went out from the Chancellor's Office and stepped to her. He was pale and somehow lightly unpleasant. But he introduced himself with a friendly warm voice as Sate Pestage. Easily Padme could identify him as one of the Chancellors many advisors, although she was of the opinion, she might had seen him then in Palpatines company as being senator. So she asked him.

"Yes, I had been indeed in his services. He awaits you already, Milady. "

With a charming smile on his thin lips he invited her with a gesture to the wide roomed office.

Palpatine didn't sit behind his heavy, dark desk. He had gotten off his seat even before Padme entered. But not just for looking out of the wide panoramic window but to greet her in the friendliest way the protocol allowed and to take a few steps into her direction.

"My congratulations for your election, Senator Amidala. I'm most fortunate to congratulate you in person than via HoloNet", he smiled warmly towards her and shook her hand.

"Thank you, Chancellor!"

Padme looked around his office interestingly. Since she had been her for the last time a few years ago nothing seemed to have changed. Designed in dark, but warm tones of red, his rooms had been added by some expensive antiquities. Heavy, golden statues lined the inner Office.

"May I invite you to a cup of tea?" he asked out of a sudden, while he guided her into a nearby room, a small well furnitured corridor that connected his office with his control room. On the wall of this corridor there hung a great relief plate with a mythological scene that had been found on some excavation on Yavin 4. Just under the relief a corner unit invited them to take a seat. Both sat down after Padme happily accepted his offer.

The young woman frightened for a just a single second as she got the change to study his features: The Chancellor aged a lot in the last few years; deep wrinkles furrowed his pale face, dark rings under his eyes showed how less spare time and how much stress he was faced to in his job. But his watery-blue eyes were clear, awake and full of life. They seemed to be much younger than all his outer appearance. The once dark blonde reddish hair was now completely white and thinner.

_And still he is very attractive…_

"Do tell me, Milady, how did you fare?" he asked curiously while they waited for their tea, "I've heard you got a secretary to your heiress?"

"She asked me because I didn't want to take a third term."

"Ah, yes, I've been told so. The Naboo even wanted to change their constitution, to offer you another term, didn't they?"

"Yes, but I laid down my duties none of the less. I was very fortunate to be a civil person again."

"Understandable. Actually I've always asked myself how a young person can stand such stress day by day. In youth spirit should roam freely."

"My family had given me to best back up I could get" she explained him with a shy smile on her full lips, "Without them I wouldn't have made it."

"Sadly our contact nearly petered out,…which is mostly my fault" he excused, "For years more and more problems got onto the duties of the senate, one case of corruption hunts the other and was discovered. There also had been two political motivated assaults on several senators."

"I've read about it."

„Unfortunately I wasn't able to visit our home planet very often, although I wished myself home a few times."

His secretary went by with a tray on which a pot made from expensive porcelain filled with tea was standing, supplemented by two cups of the same porcelain set. He laid them the table and hen left again quietly for not wanting to disturb their conversation.

Padme sipped on her cup. Though the drink was very hot, she already smelled the fine exquisite note and the herb aroma. An exclusive sort of tea she was sure about that. Palpatine was known for his exquisite taste, he normally didn't show to the outside. He liked it simple. Modest.

Modesty was a virtue or even a credit that lesser and lesser politians made their intention. She had seen several senators going for a walk on the corridor whose robes and jewellery would nourish a family for months or years.

But Palpatine seemed to have avoided all those kind of luxuries though he would have earned enough credits to live in all these exclusive and expensive possibilities Coruscants offered to its rich citizens. Nevertheless he actually didn't pay attention to it to this kind of wrong _virtue_.

"How did your family react on your new function as senator? Working for the government again? After all most Naboo quit their career in their late youth instead of go on working for the Queen on outer planetary tasks."

The Chancellor spoke out of experience. His life long experience. Becoming a secretary of state in his early twenties, he accompanied two kings through their terms, until he was elected Senator at the age of 32. Just after his 49th birthday he accepted his election as Supreme Chancellor to the Republic. An unprecedented career, if you bear in kind that the Chancellor had been born to a poorly family background. Padme on the other side came from a solid middle-class family; her family even approached some wealth.

"They weren't very excited, but very proud at the same time" she confessed, "I think they would like to see me marrying soon and bear child after child to my husband."

Both started to laugh.

"Oh, Milady, you've chosen the most family hostile job ever" with a wink in his right eye he smiled charmingly at her, "I hope you have not chosen this office to rebel against your parents' wishes?"

"Of course not", she assured him open hearted.

_Strange that he is asking for my families' reaction; he seemed to be nearly worried about me._

"I'd like to assure you, Senator Amidala that you can come to me whenever you like, every time. I always have an open ear for you and a few minutes of conversation."

"Thanks, your Excellency."

"You're welcome, Milady" he took a sip, enjoyed the taste, the silence of the moment, "On the occasion,…I'd like to take my chance to introduce you personally to several important senators, you certainly will harmonize with."

_Is this going to be a kind of invitation…?_

"On Saturday afternoon I arrange an _informal discussion circle _in my quarters at Republica 500. I'd be honoured you would come by" he added invitingly.

_He would feel honoured? __**I **__would need to feel that way because he invites me, introduces me to important beings,…even if I learnt some of them. But it is all about the gesture…_

"Thank you for the invitation, Chancellor, I accept of course."

"Wonderful", his smile got even a frequency warmer than it had been before, nearly fatherly, but then, out of a sudden, he raised an eyebrow as if there had been coming another thought into his mind, "Do you still have any contact to young Skywalker, Senator?"

"To Anakin? ", stunned she focused the elderly man in front of her. Sure, sometimesshe had thought about the youngster for a few moments who then walked into her life without warning. His gift, a wooden self-made jewellery was somewhere in some little cist in her wardrobe. "No."

"Oh, excuse me, I've thought you have."

"He would be teached in the Jedi Temple I once was told then."

"That's true. Master Kenobi handled his talents since Naboo; both are according to my knowledge on a mission at the Outer Rim."

Padme was puzzled. She hadn't thought Palpatine would stay in contact to Obi-Wan Kenobi or even Anakin Skywalker. He barely perceived Anakin as he had wandered around the former Senators' quarters at the age of nine to not get bored and to wait for the invitation to come forward the Jedi Council for testing. Or had she been mistaken?

Palpatine nodded: "Young Skywalker is an exceptional human. I'm convinced he is going to be a great Jedi. On our way back to Coruscant I got several chances to have a word with Anakin. Since then we are,…uhm,…yes, we're friends. He visits me as often as possible in my office."

_I didn't know he is so interested in __Anakin's future, his problems or plans. He hadn't mentioned him in our conversations. Their friendship had to be tightened and intensified especially in the last years._

Padme forced a smile on her face. She wasn't interested in Anakin Skywalkers whereabouts at all. The boy was about 14, maybe even 15 years old. A child. With her early twenties she was a grown up woman. Between them were worlds.

For sure it wouldn't come to her kind to get into contact with him. Tough he had always been very friendly to her just from the beginning he had been somehow…scary. His behaviour, his charisma seemed…strange. Sometimes childish, sometimes even adult. At these days she thought to see, how much Anakin would nee a father, or a father figure in his life. A father he had never had in his life. According to his mother there had never been any potential fathers around.

_There was no father…_once she had meditated over Shmi Skywalkers words, about another meaning of them, but she hadn't found any. Easier would be to say the father had left them, but there had to be a producer. To name it exactly by the only meaning possible.

Palpatine changed their conversations' subject on his own; a decision, Padme felt mostly welcomed to. She thanked the force. It would have been suspicious if she would have started to talk about something else. Instead of Anakin Palpatine told her stories about several mishaps in senatorial sessions, funny non-sense discussions, blackouts while speeches, falling down papers from boxes in the rotunda. He told her about boring senatorial balls on which everyone awaited midnight to be finally allowed to leave, about data who regularly put the computer systems down and who often start to bring more chaos to everyone's schedule.

It sounded nearly as he would love to describe the senate as a kind of kindergarten, a chaotic bunch of beings. Once he had just explained the problem of corruption and nepotism to her…but…

Despite his many efforts he hadn't been able to end corruption at its roots. Unfortunately he had too many duties to follow, so he would need bodies to help him out. But more and more these bodies hadn't the capacity to act.

"It is sorry" he whispered deeply and a sigh left his lips, "that nobody seems able to fight against it,…and, that nobody feels unwell with the recent situation. Even the Trade Federation is back in the Senate, it is way too influential."

"But the trial…?"

"…has been closed. Justice is here slowlier than anywhere else. There were rumours in which some defendants had died while they had awaited to stand trial, and honestly I do believe _that _rumours!"

"Is there anything we can do to…?"

"A few colleagues have founded another body and try now to get the support from other senators to fix a few aspects; to look for elementarily changes. I really hope their efforts will be positive and effective for all of us. Senator Organa, for example, he's an idealist, but a brilliant politician. Maybe sometimes a bit stubborn, but isn't everybody stubborn at some time?"

He was amused, laughed about his little joke, and then he sipped again on his cup of tea. He liked the conversation with Padme Amidala a lot. Not only to have her under his control, but because she was an idealist as well and she was loved by the Naboo. Getting her under his influence would be easy, she was naïve. But although her naïve young nature he would take any risk. He would invite her to discussion from time to time and would make himself indispensable as her advisor, mentor and fatherly friend.

_She had grown beautiful, __certainly. __A beautiful woman. A perfect pawn in my game of chess._

Finally Padme decided to leave and thanked him once again fort he conversation and for the cup of tea; as well for his invitation for Saturday evening.

"You're always welcome, Milady", he got up with her in unison, when suddenly he took her arm and kissed her hand. On old, nearly antique and strange gesture to her eyes, but while he did she felt butterflies flying around in her stomach, "Please be careful, Senator. I couldn't stand it if something would happen to you."

The intensity he used by talking these few words, made her shivering and irritated her mind. She felt physical attracted to him. The butterflies…? That hadn't been just nervousness! She felt nervous before their appointment, this here was something _else_. Something she couldn't understand at the moment, something she might not like to understand. Something bounded them, something that went far beyond their work. A friendship.

_But does a friendship__ actually feel like __**this**?_


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Chapter: A pleasant evening**

It has ever been easy for Padme Amidala to get connections, so after just a few debates within the senate halls she had made first contacts and had been invited to several diners by her co-senators. It seemed to her as if every body would like to find out about her; which political goals she might follow and if she was that ambitious to start sawing on their chairs. Once she had been warned for her colleagues' behaviours on any newcomers, but now she was really shocked how open everyone showed their suspect on her.

Carefully handed she got herself through the first week. Through the daily meetings of the sectorial senators, body meetings, committee meetings and discussion circles. Everything seemed chaotic, hectic and unorganized to her young idealistic eyes. Nearly aimless. Senator Amidala did not need half a week to recognize that helpful politics was fighting against windmills; fighting a losing battle. Hopeless.

The only one who got himself more or less successful through the political chaos had been and was the Supreme Chancellor himself. He was willing to discuss as long as needed until even the last rebellious senator stood on his side like a rock. He was popular and highly esteemed by all citizens. At last she learnt about a few information she could present her Queen back on Naboo on which political course she should led Naboo to. It was a necessary to get involved to several bodies as soon as possible, before the session really started and she might end standing between all chairs. If she liked it or not, her membership in any body was a political _must have_, especially for a newcomer like her.

_Didn't he offer me support and help every time I might need it? Perhaps I should ask him what he thinks is best for Naboo? Or is this even too evident I might be helpless? Is it a mark of confidence, if I ask him for an advice? Oh my, he had been Senator to Naboo for nearly two decades; if he doesn't know what's best, who knows then?_

She decided to ask him for an advice in this matter. At Saturday evening. Then she would find a perfectly quiet minute; after all he had spoken about a _comfortable_ discussion.

As finally Saturday started she helplessly stood in front of her wardrobe, irresolutely, which gown to wear and what dress code was fitting for such an event. Senatorial robes or something not that formal?

To be on the safe side, or better out of her insecureness she decided to wear one of her senatorial gowns. It was made of expensive cloth, extravagantly, but not ostentatious, and dark green coloured, so perfectly harmonizing to her chestnut eyes and her brown hair which was stuck ingeniously. One very last look into her dressers' mirror…she was satisfied with her outer appearance showing no sign of her inner chaos raging within her deep inside.

Thanks to the force she didn't need to call an air taxi nor would she walk long. A few minutes via turbo elevator would take her up to Chancellor whose private estate housed as well high up in Republica 500; Penthouse, she supposed, probably the one which was called to own a garden.

She stepped out of her door; the security service ensured to walk short distances without any guards or personal security services. When Padme went down the long corridor towards the elevators something in her stomach once again started to fly around…_butterflies again?_ The elevators' moves aggravated her condition just more.

Padme was truly relieved when the elevator finally reached her destination and the doors opened letting her step outside. Breathing deeply she tried to calm herself and forced the butterflies in her to keep still.

She was that excited; her heart pounded up to her head, but she wasn't nervous. It was impossible for her to analyse her state of well being.

Locating the Chancellors estate was easy. It was the only one on this floor. Furthermore there were two blue robed Senate Guards standing beside the entrance with heir blasters on their shoulders. She nodded to them and entered the Chancellors rooms.

Padme was surprised as she realized that Palpatine indeed got used to the colour red. The carpet was of a deep red, the walls were painted in a lightly wine red. Just after stepping inside one of his few secretaries greeted her friendly in the reception room and then led her towards the inner sanctum of his home where Palpatine and the earlier arrived guests already were waiting: The official salon. Shyly Padme followed the secretary who took her along to the corridor on the right side nearing step by step the next large room. Witch each step the butterflies' numbers grew. Then she arrived, feeling sick…

_If he owned an official salon, then coming to a conclusion he possessed a private one somewhere to where barely anybody has access to._

"Senator Amidala! Welcome!" he greeted her overwhelmingly with a bright smile on his face just seconds after he has seen her standing in the door. Beside her there was just another human male in his mid thirties present who eyed her inquisitively. Padme had seen him in the rotunda before and she remembered him as Senator from Alderaan.

"Good evening, Chancellor, once more thank you for the invitation."

"You're welcome, Milady. May I introduce you to the Senator of Alderaan, Bail Organa" he gestured towards his other guest who bowed greeting his head, "Senator Organa please meet Padme Amidala, the newly elected Senator of Naboo, former Queen to our home planet."

"I recognize your name, Milady. The blockade?"

She nodded. Palpatine played his role as perfect host well and inquired which drinks they would like to have to give the order to the service units.

One after another a few other senators were welcomed by the Chancellor. They were an indeed small group as Palpatine had told her. Padme was just happy not to learn that many new names at once. To some of these ladies and gentlemen she already got known to personally, some had she just seen in the senate, some had she just heard of.

Finally after even the last guest has arrived and everyone got his or her drink the chancellor invited them to take a seat and everyone strived for the large appearingly improved corner unit. Padme ended up next to his seat which was more by accident than planned. To her left Senator Organa was making himself sitting cosily. It turned up strange to Padme that anybody of Palpatines advisors was around who were told to be always present when communicating with the Chancellor.

Today's evening appeared to be different.

Likely because this were just discussion, but not decisions. The lot casually. Normally the Chancellor would not even ask for their service to discuss the matters with him since the actually discussion would took place later on in the bodies and committees and finally within the walls of the senate. There would be sufficient time for any advisors to inform their employer efficiently.

Padme had not any problems to follow the conversation although she barely stepped out of her shyness. It wasn't her intention as a newcomer to start conflicts or make a name for herself as a troublemaker. She could be misinterpreted as pomposity. Modesty was a credit, a very important one, …to her opinion especially on the political floor.

Naturally sometimes discussions changed into conversations about recent events; about the Trade Federation and about the split off by several systems that then joined the Separatists.

From time to time Padme asked a concrete question, but most of the times she just listen, avoiding to talk about her very own opinion.

She did not miss that she was eyed unobtrusively by the Chancellor himself a few times during the evening. Examined. Or tested? His watery blue eyes pierced her as if he would try to read her mind. But every time their eyes met he turned away with a shy smile on his thin lips.

Her butterflies loved these situations, they flew around and around and around, making her feel the most uncomfortable in years.

At last the discussions seemed to reach their end. The group split of into several smaller groups; the conversations got more private and less official. Padme found herself confronted with Bail Organa in a small talk conversation. Somehow she had made a very good impression on him because he invited her to join the body he was sitting in.

"Or have you already found another body you'd like to join? ", he added after the invitation, „In the case of the Separatists especially?"

"Uhm,…honestly I've just get informed by now"she answered, „However I need to talk to the Queen and her secretaries first before I make a decision."

"Of course", Organa nodded, a short smile flitted over his face, "But nonetheless you're invited to join us in our next weeks meeting. We always met in my office; I will send the precise date to your Com Unit account."

"I will be there" she answered in the friendliest tone her voice could achieve. She had managed her first steps into galactic politics pretty well. Without a faux pas, without making mistakes. Though long years of experiences she was occasionally insecure, mostly, because she was new to her duties. Her mother had ensured her this reaction was absolutely normal. You respected your new duties…

"Very well. You've already introduced to Senator Mothma then? "

"No, I've just heard of her. She's the youngest Senator ever I was told."

"That's true. I'm surprised she hadn't already approached you. I suppose she was detained on Chandrila" he started to laugh and said goodbye to her after a short while. Organa was in fact the first one to leave. He said goodbye to the Chancellors, excused himself with his wife's arriving at Coruscant. She surprisingly had been come today. The Chancellor obviously understood, and ask Organa to greet the young Queen and wished him a fortunate evening.

"He's just newly wed", out of a sudden Palpatine stood beside her, a charming grin on his face, "No wonder that he preferred to be with her than staying with us all evening!"

Padme grinned back on him. Until tonight she barely picked up news from the always present rumours' kitchen, just did she not participate in it at all. Yet surprised she was now noticing the Chancellors slight interest in this. So he was thoroughly susceptible to gossip? At least he was not quite prepared to talk about someone else private life.

"He has attempted to recruit you for his body, hasn't he?"

Padme nodded: "He has invited me…"

"Well, his body would be actually a good selection, if I may say so, Milady. Senator Organa and his comrade-in-arms are without exception gifted politicians. Upright, and to my opinion not contaminate by the virus of corruption. Furthermore their average age is quite low, so they're open to new ideas, solutions and…they're in fact aggressive, as I've discovered a few weeks ago."

_Just now all my questions have been answered without even asking. As if he would have known I might ask him._

"You mean…I should accede his body?"

"Officially, Milady, I'm impartial, but…as a friend and mentor, and as one of your former advisors I would welcomed this selection. Talk with the Queen about Organas body and their goals before you go to the meeting so you can quickly join them."

"Thank you", she whispered becoming well aware of Palpatine being not that impartial towards her as he should be.

"Did you get acclimatized to the Senate already? Honestly I barely remember my very first week as Senator of Naboo; I'd been too confused about everything that went on in these holy halls of politics."

"I'm attempting not to lose my orientation."

"Take your time, Senator. In politics time goes by very slowly" he sighed again "You won't miss anything, I can assure you! I hope you like the small group of ours?"

"Oh yes, it had been interesting and informative."

"I'm glad to hear you like it. We meet in irregular intervals. Do you mind if I add you in future times, if you're available, of course?"

"I'm honoured, your Excellency."

"Please leave the title here, will you? May I invite you to another glass of wine?" he asked a stunned senator who tried to force her one again upraising butterflies to stop. But Padme smiled and then nodded towards him, seeing an even brighter smile spreading onto his face. She accompanied him towards a small desk where several glasses and decanters were lined up. "Which wine do you prefer? White, red or rosé?"

"White, please."

So he poured the wine and handed her a glass; he took the second one himself. Then both seated themselves back in the corner unit, next to each other to have best circumstances to follow their beginning conversation. He inquired if she made first contacts to other senators and recommended several restaurants and bistros near the senate to her.

"Sadly I am barely able to go to lunch" he confessed to her with a bitter smile on his lips.

"I just heard you've cancelled your vacation on Naboo."

"Unfurtunately, yes. Urgent appointments. I had been anywhere and but back home on Naboo. "

"You miss Naboo a lot, don't you?"

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I even forget about my origins. All these grey in grey of the dura steel out there, nothing organic…probably I miss Naboos' green valleys and the Sealand because of that."

Padme started telling him about her wish to order plants and flowers for her home and her office to bring back life into these cold rooms. The Chancellor seemed to have just a very few plans in his residence, Padme did not even see any flowers at all. Probably his private rooms were decorated in a different style but she could only guess. In fact she was a bit curious about these rooms that were told to be locked for anybody else than him and his very few close advisors. But she supposed she would belong to the being that just got known to his salon and the office.

From time to time several senators came by to say goodbye to the Chancellor before they left the apartment. Palpatine broke up their conversation for a minute to pay attention to his leaving guest but then went back to join in again. Palpatine was very amusing and had a good time this evening. He was not dull as she had feared he might be. He even offered to show her around his garden some other time, since it was raining heavily this evening.

"I'd take your offer and your invitation with pleasure" she answered him friendly, smiling.

"You're always welcome in my rooms, Senator! "


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for waiting this long. Personally I've already given up on this story but nowI decided to at least translate the other chapters into English. But hopefully I am going to finish this story as well. :) Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A ball with obstacles**

The Senate first ball of the season was an absolute „Must" for a senator. Especially for a senator who was new in the capital and still had quite a few contacts. The balls were regarded as matchmaking. And it was considered bad manners if you spoke too much political issues on these occasions. Some marriages had been donated during these balls. At least Mon Mothma assured her this with a mischievous grin, after she had once again met with the Board.

She had followed the advice of the chancellor, she had spoken to the Queen and had been at the meeting. She liked the political opinions and the discussions and decision-making skills of the members. So she joined this committee and also quickly became friends with some of senators. With Mon Mothma, she was even gone for dinner in the evening a few days ago. They also belonged to the circle of those who were occasionally invited by the Registrar to the discussions, but she had not been vacant this evening.

She was surprised to hear that Mothma was even willing to mess with successful or older politicians.

_Of course ... politicians are like predators: If you do not eat them, they eat you._

A view of the chronometer in her bedroom told her that she was late and had to hurry if she did not want to appear too late in the grand ballroom of the Senate.

_Will Palpatine also be present? Stop it! Stop it! Do not think about him constantly! Of course he will be present, he must for sure! He is the Supreme Chancellor ... officially he directs the ball!_

In recent days, she realized that she made more out of it than she knew she should. Much more! It was more than a youthful enthusiasm, which she was equally aware, especially as he was anyway out of her age and was actually not previously been susceptible. It was rather a kind of infatuation ...

Of course she knew that their love would never meet, he would never return her love or would just recognize that she had fallen in love with him. To much was against a possible love liaison, however: the age difference, vocation, ...

Unfortunately, feelings were rarely killed by logic or reason. You would have to suppress and ban them.

_It's so cheesy when you think about it: I've known him for years and have never seen in him more than a fatherly friend. Why now ... ?_

He could learn in no case of her _phase_. He would go on a distance, probably even find it ridiculous or dismissed it as foolish infatuation.

She sighed, disappeared to her wardrobe and pulled out the ball gown for the occasion. A beige brocade dress, tight figure-hugging strapless. Matching high heels. She checked one last time the seat of her perfect updo and her makeup, then she left for her flight.

The evening could begin ...

* * *

When arriving at the Senate, she concentrated again before entering. First impression was everything that counted. The path to the hall was well attended. Here and there stood couples of senators who talked to her and nodded in greeting, if they would have known Padme. Padme answered her greeting and then dutifully sought further ahead.

The oval hall was brightly lit and already well filled. From the upper gallery one walked in here and down at the beginning of the grand staircase; the young woman could see the hustle and bustle in the hall quite well. Columns rimmed the entire room. They wore the upper gallery, which you could fully commit. The hall had been built around some pillars around a large buffet where also any type of drink were served. However, service units drove around, who either served or offered drinks or collected empty glasses again. The dance floor, which occupied a large part of the room was completely empty, although the small orchestra had begun to play and the music was danceable. The senators, high dignitaries, consultants, secretaries and their companions were standing in groups and cultivated acquaintances, were greeting friends, or were simply just chatting.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked down the stairs into the hall. Meanwhile, she tried desperately to recognize acquaintances, to whom she could join, to not aimlessly wander around in the hall. She discovered Senator Mothma, which stood with Senator Moe and Senator Tsar and seemingly conversed animatedly with them. However, at second glance, she noticed that the Supreme Chancellor was about Mon nearby and spoke with two unfamiliar senators. But since they could not sift Organa or another acquaintance, she decided heavy-hearted and again with the familiar butterflies in her stomach, to go into the direction of Monn, and thus Palpatine.

"Padme", Mon called radiant, "I almost feared you were not coming."

"I have been detained," she lied , "Have I missed something?" She welcomed the Senators Moe and Tsar friendly.

"No, no, Milady," Tsar replied into his beard, "The Chancellor will have a speech somewhere in the evening ... probably in the next few hours. As long ..." he was getting a little quieter, as the person he spoke of was in the vicinity"yes, as long as he stays at the ball,...he never withstands public occasions such as Senate balls for long!"

"Otherwise, ... no. So far nothing has happened. The buffet is open, the dancing won't start until later anyway, "Mon added," The first ball of the season is always the driest. Attendees are usually somewhat stiff and the mood is mostly ... a little tense. "

"I do not feel well here" she admitted, "But this is certainly because I am one of the newcomers."

"No," Mon cheekily grinned, "Believe me, this is not it. Some do not feel comfortable here as well!"

_With Mon and with Palpatine ergo we are at least third ..._

She bit back a grin and smiled instead. She liked Mon very much, especially her sense of humor, even if the young senator from Chandrila was usually serious, she had proven to Padme that she could be very amusing a few times. And since this was a ball, Mothma had probably decided to leave her sincerity at home. Bail, however, was always a little reserved ..., not harsh or even rude, or too serious, no, just friendly and reserved. The senator seemed to be anywhere else but on the ball, supposedly with Breha, his wife, the Queen of Alderaan.

Mon now involved Padme in conversation after Padme organized herself a glass of wine that was offered to her by a service unit tray. She would hold on to this glass for the next few hours. Even Tsar and Aks Moe seemed to her Mons penchant for occasional small talk, because they honestly took part in it. Padme enjoyed this, especially since she was distracted by it; ... the Chancellor was only a few feet away from her, and this fact alone regularly shifted her heart a shock, when she heard scraps of his conversation with some senators.

"Senator Amidala", she suddenly heard the voice of the Chancellor close to her ear, "are you hiding from me?"

A joke, of course! But Padme quickly winced, staken by urprise. They tried to outplay. Vainly, she turned around with a smile on his face.

Palpatine had noticed her twitch: "Sorry, did I fright you?"

"No, no, Chancellor," she assured him, "I am easily frightened."

Her heart skipped a beat by each pump, the butterflies darted around in her stomach and her mouth went dry. She estimated that the moment she was looking either pale or already turned red.

She was sweating and became restless. He had caught her by surprice, ice cold.

"Then I am reassured," he smiled warmly, "If I may kidnap you for a short time?"

"Um ... of course, Chancellor," Padme immediately agreed and apologized to her fellow senators. She put her wine glass on a tray of a moving service unit and then accompanied the Chancellor to a quieter place where they could talk. It rankled her, not knowing why he wanted to speak to her alone.

"Chancellor,?" she now started, they were behind some columns, above them the gallery where it was a bit quiet, almost empty and only a few were lost in this area of the hall...

"Please, Padme. We are on a ball; this Chancellor-thing I left in my office. "

"But ...? Why am I here? "

"I spoke with Queen Jamillia today. She inquired to your debut in the Senate, but I think, "he smiled widely from ear to ear," I could calm her down and actually congratulate her to your election into this office. "

"Oh ..."

_And that's why ...?_

"Of course, everything is difficult first, I assure you, I know this from my personal experience, but you will make it. You have already found powerful friends, and you've sought to connect with a few Boards, as I was just told. "

"I hope I have made the right decisions ..." She avoided to use his name without the title. To just name him Palpatine. Instead, he did it.

"Oh, do not worry about it," he said in a soothing voice, even touch her upper arm, as if he want to pat. Padme's heart was up to her neck, she was a little confused.

"How do you like the ball, Padme?"

"Well ..." she smiled, "I'm not really sure if I should like it, but I think so."

He stopped, looked a little irritated: "You are nervous about it, Milady? This is just a ball! "

"Yes, but it's my first," she indignantly said, but her indignant was just a joke.

He just laughed at her, "I must admit that I was more nervous than you when I attended on my first Senate ball, I've hidden myself somewhere more or less!"

"You have hidden, Palpatine?" _Well, now I have yet pronounced his name ..._

"Are you so surprised to hear something like that about me? I once heard I was timid, shy and ... "he chuckled," I can only confirm this. "

"And how are you able to cover up this fear and this shyness?"

He sighed, shrugged his shoulders: "A good question. I think if you get a certain amount of practice or the this here becomes a habit year by year you lose your shyness. At least most of it. "

She laughed: "Where have you been hiding? Or should I not ask? "

"Well, no-one has ever asked me. Well, so far I had also told anyone yet ... but, well, on the right of the large staircase that leads up to the gallery is an attachedcurtain, it reaches to the first pillar, which is almost, but only almost immediately next to the staircase. Behind this very curtain is just enough space for single individual. "

Padme was amazed. She had to laugh openly. Imagining Palpatine as he sought a hiding to be not merely seen ...

"As you can see, Padme," he added, smiling, "I was as nervous as you are now, because you at least show yourself to the raging mob."

His smile, almost a kind of radiation, she liked very much, although it irritated her a little. She was not sure what that was all about. Why had he brought her away from the others. Surely not just to report her on Queen Jamillias request? He would have not even to tell her! But apparently he was interested, how she integrated into the Senate. He seemed to _take care _of her.

"I'm trying."

Both fell silence. One minute, two minutes. No one was leaving. They remained her beneath the gallery, staring out onto the adjoining dance floor. Meanwhile, the orchestra played his music a bit louder and some couples had found their ways onto the dance floor and started to dance. More and more joined them.

"Would you like to dance, Padme?"

Shocked she looked up into his face, looked in his direction to determine that he regarded her as well. Brown eyes met blue ones studied them and tried to fathom the other.

"I'd love to."

He offered her his arm, old school style, so that he could accompany her to the dance floor. Padme took the arm. She could not believe what just happened: He _wanted to dance_ with her! He had asked her, and she had accepted. Did he really want to dance with her, or had he just offered it to her to finish the awkward silence between them?

TBC ...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dance of the Butterflies**

The orchestra just started to play another song, as the Chancellor introduced his partner to the dance floor. It had been a while since he had danced for the last time, but he did not regret to have asked the young woman about it. Why should he not ask for a simple dance? She had willingly given him this opportunity.

He put his arms into position on her back and took her arm. As a man, he took the lead, they steered by the other dancing couples while he defined their direction and figures. His right hand was on her back. On bare skin. Her skin was warm and soft, like velvet and silk.

Padme forced himself not to flinch as he took position before dancing. His touch was careful, almost tenderly. And as they danced and he led them, it was almost as if he would caress her. Padme knew of course that this was not so. His stroking 'came about by the friction of their movements.

_And yet, it feels good. He will never be as close to me again as as he is now in this very moment ..._

She was able to feel his body heat despite his clothing and the skin of his hand was soft, unusually soft, but pleasant. She had the feeling of being able to let go completely into his arms, but she also did not dare it. He would not understand it, he would not classify correctly. It would appear intrusive and disrespectful and thus destroy their good relationship, which just seemed to blossom again after so many years.

And although she wanted more, she was happy to have at least found a friend in him. A romantic relationship with all what belonged to it, seemed more than ever an utopia.

They were hardly more than a few inches apart, body to body. He pulled her even closer while dancing closely to him. Padme could smell a subtle hint of his perfume or aftershave, and he smelled pleasant, almost seductive for her. Certain humanoid species, such as the Falleen could constitute sexual pheromones, pheromones to attract females. For humans, so Padme once read, this was operative too, but only less pronounced.

_It is true ... it is true actually! He smells good to me. I have to be careful not to lean on him so that I would reveal myself..._

"You're so quiet, Padme? Is there something wrong? "

"Yes, everything is all right. I could ask you the same, Palpatine, "she replied and sent the question back to him in a counter-question.

He had to chuckle: "You know, it's amusing. We grapple for about half an hour through various conversations now ... "

"... and end nowhere." Padme fell in his laughter.

"How could I make your start here in the Senate more smoothier for you? Well, this is I already racking my brain, since I know of your appointment to this position. "

Padme looked up and into his blue eyes, "Now seriously?"

"Of course," he assured her in a firm voice, "You are just 20 years old. There are men in the Senate, Milady, who just see _easy_ preys in young women. Ask your fellow Senator Mothma, I suppose she might be able to tell you a bitter anecdote. "

"Oh."

"And I would like to save you, for it's unworthy," he whispered, his face became serious, almost concerned. Like a father who cared for his growing daughter.

In fact Padme remembered already two more or less clumsy overtures, which she had to experience in the Senate. Mostly of rich parvenus, who just hoped for power and influence, and a good match on top.

"Please, do not worry about me, I can take care of myself," she reassured him, "I know I have to fight against advances."

"Nevertheless, you must understand, I feel obliged towards you. You mean something to me, I do not want you to get hurt."

Padme swallowed: "I mean something to you?"

"But of course, Padme!" he answered immediately, "I know you, since the day you were crowned Queen. In those days we have conducted long conversations and stayed in contact in the following years. Then you have already hrown fond to me, and it's remains, of course, even now. "

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand in a tender gesture. Pouring oil to the fire. Padme's heart raced consequently. Because he clearly had caressed her cheek! And he looked at her with a warm smile.

"I care very much about you too ... and your friendship," Padme quietly brought out under vigorous swallowing. She tried not to blush with shame.

"You can come to me at any time, Padme, no matter when and with which issues whatsoever! And I make this offer not easoly, I mean it. "

"Thank you, I appreciate that." She positioned her arm around his shoulder again to be even closer to him. Without being noticed by him.

The orchestra began to play a slow song. Inevitably all couples moved closer towards each other, thus both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands wandered down to the back of her narrow waist. Almost body to body, yet less than an inch separated them, they danced over the floor.

Padme wondered if she was not even too close. But would he then not attempt to somehow bring distance between them if it would be uncomfortable in a way? Instead, he smiled and seemed to feel comfortable in her presence.

_Too bad he probably harbors paternal feelings for me, than the feelings I cherish clearly for him._

"When I look around the room, I discover one or the other ... well ... good candidate who would certainly want to woo you," he teased her suddenly, with a grin on his face. Padme looked into his face and saw the mischief sparkling in his eyes. She decided it to do the same and play the indignant.

"Are you playing matchmaker? You, who has warned me a few minutes ago? "

"By no means I'm trying to pair you off, Milady, but I could introduce you to..."

"Don't you dare!"

_I'm standing in front of the person by whom I wished he would woo me! Why don't you see that? Please, open your eyes!_

"Ah? Is there someone in your life probably? ", he investigated at once. Padme's somewhat frightened-looking open eyes told him that he had been right." Well, yes, there is someone! "

"Yes." Padme sighed. She looked away from him. She feared she could not stand his haunting blue eyes and would faint at the crucial moment. Maybe he would be able to read the truth in her eyes.

"Do I know him? Anyone from the Senate? "

He was curious indeed. Padme Amidala, who often seemed shy, had found someone so rapidly who gave her the necessary attention. That was not good! It did not fit in his plans. Well, Anakin was only 16, far too young for a relationship. But from the ravings that he always has about the senator and Palpatine had always to listen to for long years, even though the boy had not seen her in years, let alone had contacted her, he concluded that Anakin Skywalker loved Padme. She was his angel. Exactly, so he called her: _an angel._

He would eliminate Anakin's rival at some point. As soon as possible, before she too took a liking to ... whomever.

"Yes, you know him," Padme gave a sigh.

_You see him every day! In the mirror ..._

"Oh? This silent? "

"I think it's better that way."

"And he?" the Chancellor redrilled. He seemed to really want to know who she was talking about.

Padme sighed, biting her lower lip. She stayed silent.

"He does _not know_?" Palpatine whispered with wondering eyes, "does he? He does not know!"

Padme nodded ashamed. It was better that way, if she said anything to him.

"You should confess your feelings to him, Padme."

"I know that he will not return my feelings. I can not tell him. "

"Is he married? Or going steady? "

"No ... no. Can I ask you a question? "

"Of course, Padme."

"A private question?"

He looked amused, "Well ... yes."

"Have you ever been in love, Palpatine? Properly in love? "

Palpatine stared into the hall, he seemed to be thinking about her question. Finally, he sighed.

"No," he admitted, almost sadly, "Yet I have not found the love of my life and I guess I'm too old for that. I was always too busy to fall in love."

"You were never in love, sir? Never? And your ... well, you had had relationships with women ... hadn't you had? "

She wanted, no, she could not believe that the Chancellor had spent his whole life without love. Anyone does never fall in love with in his life. It was absolutely impossible!

"Oh, Padme, Padme my dear ..." he smiled sadly, stroked her cheek, "The relationships that I had, were usually short and unhappy. Of course, I thought I might have fallen in love, and certainly there were already feelings raising up, but ... well, it just should not be,... I'm not a romantic, I have buried the belief in love years ago. "

"That sounds hopeless to my ears," she whispered.

"I have become a realist."

"You were never married nor engaged ...?"

"No ..." he sighed sadly, "Please, Padme, do not ask further."

Padme saw sadness in his eyes. She seemed to have struck a nerve in him. She vaguely remembered that Palpatine would otherwise never talked about private matters. Certainly not about his personal life!

"I'm sorry, I should not have come that close to you," said Padme apologizingly and quickly put a hand on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating violently. He was excited,...like her.

"No, no," he protested gently with a smile "You have not come too close. I agreed. Besides, I've been probably rather come too close _to you_ with my questions."

Padme still stroked his chest, very gently. She felt the need to comfort him somehow.

"Why? Because you asked me a few questions?", she assured him with a warm smile.

"That comforts me," he took her hand from his chest and gave a gentle kiss to the back of her delicate hand. His lips were soft as velvet. Padme almost got weak knees.

_I behave like a pubescent brat! And I also still trudge on his feelings. No wonder he does not like talking about his personal life!_

"Nevertheless, Padme, allow me to start a retrieval," he told her urgently. He was still holding her hand, which he had just kissed so gently, "I would like to invite you for tea."

An invitation ...

Her mouth opened in amazement, then she saw her nod, "I happiliy accept your invitation."

"Wonderful," he beamed, "does Sunday about 1600 suit you?"

"Sunday sounds good to me."

_Is this a date? A real date? What is really meant by date?_

He seemed pleased: "You have just saved my weekend, Milady."

"Have I?" She asked, somewhat surprised.

"However, I assure you. Besides, I promised you the other day to show you around the garden. "

"I remember," she smiled. The evening seemed to develop to the better. She danced with the man she adored, and even now she had set a date with him. On his inquiry. This could no be any better!

_Don't flatter yourself! Just because he has invited you does not mean that he feels something for you. Or that he will ever return your feelings. He has agreed to meet with you to cultivate your friendship! But unfortunately he sows false hopes._

"Feel a little appetite, Milady? We could get something from the buffet and look for a quieter place to continue our conversation. "

Padme agreed. In fact, she felt a trace of a growling stomach. His idea was good. They could not spend the whole evening on the dance floor; the audience would feel an encouragement to start spreading gossip.

* * *

**Please leave a review...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sugar-Sweet**

The buffet had been set up on the other side of the room. Here you could help yourself or could be served by some service units. Again, cocktails and mixed drinks were offered. As more and more couples swarmed onto the dance floor, the buffet was now comparatively deserted. Few frequented it, as Senator Padme Amidala, along with the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, came to the buffet to pick up some of the offered food. Both took a plate, a napkin and some cutlery.

"I hope you're not one of the ladies who just live on salad, Padme," he teased, as Padme first put some lettuce on her plate. She looked to her side, grinning at him.

"And I hope you were not one of the gentlemen who only eat meat."

If he could scorn her so could she. However, she knew that was not the case, she had been dining with him several times during celebrations in their role as Queen. But this was different: They were at a ball; and with a buffet. Here they just took what they wanted; then they simply get set before the course menu. Here showed, which taste he actually had, what he liked and what he did not like.

Palpatine smiled back, he laughed openly.

"Well, I can reassure you, Padme, since the menu, which is brought to me for lunch, usually is relatively cool when I finally get to eat the fleshy part falls mostly under inedible. "

"Don't you go out for lunch?"

"If I have the possibility to go, yes, but that's lately barely the case." A sigh left his pale lips.

He took some vegetables, but left the rest of the plate empty. Padme, however, took advantage of the selection of the buffet, especially since the smell of cooked converge was quite appetizing.

"Would you like a glass of wine with dinner, Padme?"

"Yes, I'd love to," she said, and let him decide which wine he recommended. So the Chancellor ordered two glasses of red wine at a service unit. This unit rattled several varieties down and once again Palpatine decided. The service unit poured them then the wine in two delicate glasses and handed them out.

"A good, slightly fruity drop. Not too strong, "he told her, although she had not asked him about it. He knew a lot about wine and passed his knowledge to her.

"That's good. I particularly do not tolerate strong red wine, "Padme admitted," Where to now? You spoke of a quieter place. "

"Yes, of course. Let's go. It's not far. "

Padme nodded and followed him behind the lower portico until they found a guarded side exit. Here were two red dressed guards placed who had sworn directly to the Chancellor, and who had gradually replaced the Senate guards. They served him as bodyguards.

"Where are we going?" asked Padme as they followed a corridor and then veered to the left. Right and left of the corridor were several doorways. The Senator had no idea where she was. She guessed somewhere below the Senate Rotunda.

"To a place more quiet," he assured her and suddenly stopped.,"We are here"

Unusually, he suddenly put his glass on the floor and searched in a hidden pocket of his jacket for something special. Finally, he pulled out an ID card and held it up to the scanner next to the door. Instantly the door opened.

"Please come in, Milady," he told her, bent down and picked up his glass again. Then he entered the room after her, which also turned out to be a corridor, which they followed only briefly, and then entered his office below the rotunda. His reception office. Two red dressed guards lined the door.

"Guards, leave us," he urged the guards and they left the room without further ado.

Padme looked around. This office was mostly closed for most of the senators for their entire tenure because, although it served as a reception room, the Chancellor received his guests in one of his other offices. In most cases, the office in the administration building of the Senate.

"Here?"

"No, no," he assured her, "There is a cozy small chamber, this here is too ... _impersonal_."

He navigated her to another door, which opened immediately in front of them and also quickly closed behind them. The chamber that Palpatine had called cozy felt rather convenient to Padme.

_At least it's somehow personal ... and quiet, in fact. We were barely three minutes on the road and yet find ourselves now in a another world!_

The chamber had a low table in a corner with quite inviting armchairs. Also in this room had been set up some antiques from his famous collection. But these gave the room a personal touch.

"Take a sear, please, Padme," he told her with a smile and followed her towards the sofa, waiting for the lady to chose her seat and then sat down in the chair next to her. The plate and the glass were set on the table.

They began to eat the food from the buffet. Padme was now beware of the scant food he had taken.

_In contrast, my plate looks like I have been starving for days! Is he an ascetic? He will hardly keep dieting! He's already so skinny._

"Tell me about your move to Coruscant, Padme," he told her during the meal, "Was it your first move, or have you already found an apartment or a house in Theed?"

"Well," she was a little embarrassed, "To be honest ... I still live with my parents. Or again with my parents, since my tenure as queen is over."

Now he paused, "Really? That surprises me now, admittedly. "

"Why is that?"

"I assumed you dwelt in Theed, since you have been working as a minister."

"I'm commuting. You own a house in Theed, don't you? "

"Yes, but it's been a while since I was there for the last time."

"And your parents' residence," Padme asked curiously, he had talked about his private life earlier, why should he not continue now?

"I've sold Convergence just after my family went missing in hyperspace and bought an apartement in Theed."

"Do you plan to return to Theed some day?"

"You mean after my tenure?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"No, definitely not. Back to Naboo, yes, I think. But then to my house in Theed. I come from rich circumstances, ... oh, why quibble about ... my parents were aristocrats. But they prefered to live far away from Theed. Haven't your father told you about my background? He onced lived just a few miles away with his family. "

"Are you ... _ashamed_ of your noble origins?"

"No," he smiled warmly, "But I just do not associate good memories with my father, please, let's change the subject."

"Excuse me, I seem to be particularly good at trample on the feelings of those around me today," she apologized somewhat contrite.

"No, no, Padme. It's just ... I hate talking about my private life or even my background, my past. "

He touched her arm, squeezing it gently as a sign that everything was in perfect order. Padme touched this hand as a sign of apology. The touches that seemed so familiar, you went trough and trough. She found herself at the thought of embracing him arm comfortingly, just as you did it so among friends, but she did not dare. She could not just give him a hug, that would be inappropriate and probably even disrespectful. Would it not be?

_I guess he has not been hugged for a long time... I would do so if I would know he would allow this action._

"Well, so your move here was successful? Have you already settled in a bit?, "he resumed the subject;his hand retired from her, it held the wine glass from which he now took a sip.

"There are still boxes around," she admitted with a sigh, but then had to laugh, "Right now, I live practically still out of suitcases and boxes."

"And I _get lost_ every now and then in my own home ..." he admitted quietly for the best, grinning.

"How many rooms has your private home then?"

"A good question, because I would have to count them," he admitted with a thoughtful face, for a moment there was silence, "I think there are all in all 22 rooms, including the guest chanbers ... but maybe more."

They both laughed. Padme asked herself what he needed all these rooms for. But probably he had been then offered various large apartments to him and he had just chosen one.

"Well ..." he added, "I had been more than satisfied with half of the rooms. I own private and public chambers, which contributes considerably to the number of rooms."

"You have varius room twice?" So far, she was just assumed that the salon was twice only, the study she had not already been sure of.

"Yes," he sighed, "a public office, a private one, a public lounge, a private one and a public dining room and a private one. For guests the public sector, and for me the private I prefer the private library or the salon. "

He offered to take her around when it came to tea. Padme did not know whether it would be appropriate to invite him over to her place. But why should she not invite a _good friend_ to her home?

"Well I see you have succeeded to expand your art and antique collection." She looked towards a large dark vase, which had two different figure friezes and seemed very old.

"Well, yes, a little. A hobby of mine. "

_Why was he designating this as a simple 'hobby'? He once was already interested in antiques, he is even now._

"Do you go for it on auctions?" she asked interested. She was still eating.

"If the opportunity is given to me. I usually let myself get informed what is available and then send someone to the auction, or give my maximum bid in advance. But sometimes I get something offered by private individuals, but then I'll of course check the authenticity and confirm the legality of the purchase. Unfortunately, it is often an expensive hobby. But since I have no other outstanding issues or other hobbies ... and what about you? Did you already have other occupations, hobbies, found here on Coruscant? "

"So far, not yet. Where does your interest in art and antiques come from? If I may ask you that private question? "

"I remember that my parents took me to museums and exhibitions from a young age, and I stood there in front of all these vases and statues, paintings and frescoes, and I've just kept staring because of the beauty. As I got older, I read every file I could find about it. "

"And yet you become a politician?"

"Well, politics have won the contest of my most favourite interests. Well, my father would not have allowed me to study art either," he smiled warmly, "Politics gave me the opportunity to live my dreams and get around the galaxy. Why are you still in politics, Padme? Most Naboo leave by the age of 20 , at the latest. "

Padme had to laugh, "I guess I'm just a hopeless idealist. I want to change something ... "

He smiled.

"I admire your idealism and your resolve very much, Padme. I hope you get hold on your expectations, "he touched her cheek, very gently. The back of his hand was soft and warm and felt comfortable to her skin.

"Politics, Padme, is a heavy hardwood. It is an unfair game in which there are often no rules. Force, I could not overcome if you sink in this corrupt swamp! "

"You're so worried about me all the time ..."

"Should I not?" His look was so mellow, Padme began to tremble slightly. She suddenly had the urge to kiss him. Here and now. Her lips on his. He was so close to her now, he had bowed to her. Now was the opportunity ...

_Only once ..!_

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Does she really dare to kiss him?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Please leave a review...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blood Red and Snow White**

_You commit a serious mistake, Padme! But ... why does it crackle then between us?_

She hesitated and hesitated and hesitated. They were only a few inches apart. So close she had never been to him, in fact, never! There was an absolute silence between them. They just looked into each others' eye. Their minds and logic was gone, and then...

...was his Com Unit beeping.

Both immediately awoke from their stupor, their trance, and get onto a distance from each other. Palpatine apologized muttering, rose and sought in a pocket of his coat for the device.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" It was Sate Pestage, one of the advisers of the Supreme Chancellor. Padme was surprised that Pestage was actually on familiar terms to rge Chancellor. Though in public or in the office he did this not in any case.

"The Senator and I have been looking for a quieter place to continue our conversation. We are in the office beneath the Rotunda. "

"Your speech is expected, and also I have been asked several times about your whereabout."

"I understand," he turned already towards Padme, gave her an apologetic look, because he knew that the conversation with her would probably come to an abrupt end, "I'm coming."

The Com landed back in his pocket.

Somehow Padme was glad that the device had dissolved the situation. She had been about to commit a serious error. An unforgivable one to be honest. And ... what would have been even worse, this budding friendship would be destroyed again. Forever!

_Why did it appear as if he was not averse to a kiss? It was as if he senses my feelings ... and replies! Or ... is it just me who **wants** to see it this way?_

"I'm sorry, I must go back. Apparently I will already missed, "he laughed, Padme nodded. She tried to hide her insecurity with a smile.

"They expect your speech."

"Oh, yes ... my speech. Every year, same ritual... Forgive me that I now have to end our conversation so unexpectedly, Padme. "

"You have to perform your duties, I know," Padme stood up and took her plate with her. Palpatine did the same. He escorted her out. Through the office, back to the corridor

"But it our appointment still remains for Sunday?", he asked, just before they reached the hall again. "At my home for tea?"

"Of course," she reassured him with a smile. Meanwhile she had caught herself from weakness again.

"Wonderful, Padme," he smiled gently, they were now back in the hall, in the colonnade, still shielded from all the trouble on the dance floor; he smiled apologetically, "Here I must leave you now, unfortunately."

They trusted a passing Service Unit with their dishes.

"Have a pleasant evening, Chancellor," she wished, she bent slightly while her upper body bowed to him.

"Then, until Sunday, Padme," he replied, "And thank you for the dance and the conversation. I really enjoyed it very much."

He took a step closer, put his arm around her and took her in a kind of open embrace. A soft kiss landed in her hair, she could feel his breath in her hair and on her cheek.

"Take good care of yourself, please!", he added, and then quickly went thence. He had to fulfill his duties...a speech. Talking with senators and guests, ...it was time.

Padme remained rooted to the spot. Her breathing was only intermittently. She was pale as she realized what he _had just done_, the blood shot her in the face. She went red a little.

_He kissed me!_

A sign of his affection? Or friendship?

_He had not once dared to do it! He never did! But now? It is different ... this friendship is far more intimate than what it was before._

Taking a deep breath, she tried to find her composure because she could not go back in this state of body, not the other senators. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Eventually, after a few long, agonizing minutes, she felt that stable again inasmuch as she was ready to face the ball and thus their colleagues. Maybe she would have to answer questions about her whereabout. Mothma could be quite curious; Bail remained mostly quiet.

Slowly, slowly, she stepped out of the shadow of the portico and mingled with the audience. She just had to concentrate shortly, then she already made out Mon Mothma, who stood next to Bail Organa; and next to Breha, the Queen of Alderaan, Bail's wife. Padme came to them and greeted Bail and Breha. As expected Mothma was a little curious and asked where she had been the last hour. She jokingly added that she was afraid Padme would have to follow the whole time to Palpatine monotonous conversations.

The young senator forced a laugh, "No, it wasn't that bad! In fact I was talking to him until just now."

Mon Mothma opened her mouth with amaze, but then replied: "You were friends for quite a long time, were you not?"

"Yes, he was one of my closest advisors during my tenure as queen."

The invitation for tea and that she had been dancing with him she did not mention. That was of nobody's business. Only Palpatines' and hers.

* * *

Immediately after his short speech in which he actually wished them good luck only for the next Senate periods and a beautiful ball season, she was flown home. It had begun to rain and somehow it was somehow difficult for her to connect to her other colleagues. So she had said goodbye to the Organa and Mothma and went home.

Back home, back at Republica 500, at her home, she fell exhausted on her sofa in the living room. From here she could see the Senate building, even the administration building.

_What has happened today? What, damn it, is happening to me? To us?_

She feared that it had been a mistake to dine with himin private. Probably followed by the appointment of tea, still a far bigger mistake! But to send him a rejection, it would mean an insult or even a slap in the face! She could not do it!

_And I do not want to do it, too!_

She rose from her bed and shuffled into the kitchen; on the way she got rid of her high heels. She would collect them on the way to her bedroom again. Her servants were already dismissed for the day, it was already after midnight. She was glad to be alone. So she was not running at least a risk of having to tell someone about this evening.

Her kitchen was quite small, but functional. As a senator her meals were mostly prepared either by a Service Unit, in a restaurant or by one of her servants, they actually were even more friends and allies. Rarely, but sometimes, she stood in the kitchen and cooked for herself or even her staff. Her mother had now and then blamed her that she know too little about housekeeping, but what excuse could thereby that she had never learned it ... thanks to her career in office. Nevertheless, she tested her culinary skills.

After she had brought some water to boil, she poured it over a tea bag in a cup and left the so rarely used room again. She picked up her shoes and then barricaded herself in her bedroom.

Since her tea was still too hot to drink, she decided to first herself ready for bed. Cold water would help her to think clearly again. The teacup was left on her bedside cabinet. She retired from the dressing room and slipped into her bathroom only dressed in her underwear to get get rid of her make-up and hairstyle. Later, she ran back into the dressing room on tiptoe and looked out for a fresh nightgown.

Back in the bedroom her tea was now sufficiently cooled, as it was now drinkable. With the cup she sat on her bed and forced herself to pass the last night a revue. A sigh left her lips ...

_If I did not know better, I'd say he knows what I feel for him,... .When he looked me in the eyes, it was as if he fathom my heart. But he may just not know! Or even find out! This would only complicate and make more difficult, if not impossible our cooperation!_

_In addition, force, this 'love' lacks any logic, if there can be such a thing as logic in love at all! He's how old? 55 years? 56? I'm 20. How can it happen to me that I fall for a man much older than me? This borders but rather a kind of substitute father or father fixation! And even if he would also feel attracted to me ... he would beware to admit it or admit it to me. Rather, he would forbid it and remain silent, but he would never even consider to enter into a love relationship with me. If only because it could damage his reputation and his renown ... and mine too._

_I really need to finally stop me to get away with this 'idea', I have to inter that love. Finally! One day someone will come into my life that I may love full-hearted!_

_But that will not be him ..._

_He gave me a kiss._

_In my hair ... well, but it was a kiss!_

_Hopeless. No matter what I choose logically, my heart will hardly follow my mind._

* * *

Darkness. Cold.

He was sitting outside in his garden. Condensed air left his lips. He was alone and that was good. He wanted no one to be around for today. Absolutely no one.

A tremor caused, he pulled his cloak tighter around his thin body. If he was _lucky_, he won just a common cold or even pneumonia, and thus had a chance to solve this appointment on Sunday ... cancel it. Why did he allow himself to be carried away by something like an invitation? Inviting someone for tea disagreed so completely his nature! And why her!

_I've definitely gone too far ... and I do not even know why at all I'm not aware of any reasons!_

_On the other hand, it has made my evening, without her I would have left earlier for home. It was pleasant to talk to her or even to dance with her._

_Yes, dancing ... a socially acceptable remedy to approach the society ladies. One possible reason not to dance to to flirt with anyone._

_She is pretty, too pretty for polics. And that is what could be their downfall. Or already is._

_Her eyes, ..._

_She is a farmer in my chess game, and still one of the main characters in this game._

_I suspect ... I ..._

He could feel her presence in the Force, her presence in this apartement tower. She was not appreciably force-sensitive, but still he could feel her. He reached for her in the force, she was already asleep. Her thoughts did not interest him, even though he had been several times on the verge in the course of the evening to want reading her mind. He had forbidden himself this pleasure. Instead, he used his charm, in order to enchant something. He never did it for often, actually. But with her who he knew for so long, he had thought it would be right. But then something was happening; her response to his affection, had frightened him literally! It had made him wince inwardly and triggered any alarm: she was open to his advances, as minimal as they were, and he had always been so careful or even felt fatherly concern. In fact, he had assumed she would go on clearance, but just the opposite happened.

_Just the opposite! ... She has admitted to this closeness ... as close as I allowed her to be close to me! A mistake! My mistake ..._

_I have to be careful; that's it! Much more careful! Familiar, but distant. I can not afford to fail my plans in advance, just because I have not been carefully enough or even give her false hope and have stoked expectations._

_Oh, certainly, I've seen it in her eyes. I could have kissed her easily ... maybe I would have been even able to get her into my bed! But what should I do with her in bed? An Affair? A simple bed story?_

_It is not worth it to put my plans on the line!_

_Not to get my bed warmed up ..._

He took one last deep breath, coughed, and decided that it was time to go back into his apartment. Maybe tonight he would have at least a chance to find some restful sleep.


End file.
